yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number
| japanese = Ｎｏ. | furigana = ナンバーズ | romaji = Nanbāzu | japanese translated = Numbers | english = Numbers | portuguese = | german = }} The Number monsters (abbreviated as in the OCG) are a series of special Xyz Monsters. According to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, there are 100 of them; so far, 15 are known, as well as 1 Chaos version. Story When Yuma Tsukumo unlocked the Door with his Emperor's Key, he opened a portal between his own and other dimension, allowing Astral to come into his world. Yuma found himself trapped within a sphere of blank cards, which shortly shattered away. By crossing into Yuma's world, Astral's memories got transformed into the hundred "Number" cards and scattered in unknown directions. In order to regain his lost memories, Astral teamed up with Yuma. trapped within a sphere of blank "Numbers".]] When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users. They have been shown to be very dangerous, as their users are easily possessed by their power (with the exception of Yuma due to his partnership with Astral and Kaito who has powers similar to those of Astral's). It is said that these "Number" monsters cannot be destroyed with cards in this world. "Number" monsters can only be defeated by other "Number" monsters. However, when two or more "Numbers" confront themselves in a Duel they'll fight each other to consume one another. When a "Number" is defeated in a Duel by Yuma, Yuma obtains it, and its power is absorbed into Astral. Also when Yuma defeats a "Number" monster Astral gains another part of his memory. Astral mentions there are 99 Numbers , but according to Kaito Tenjo, there are 100 Numbers. As Astral already had 1 of the Numbers, "Utopia", it is possible Astral was refering to the other 99 Numbers. Abilities In the anime, "Numbers" have a few "special" abilities that are unique. "Numbers" can only be destroyed by other "Numbers". The "Numbers" amplify the darkness and desires of humans, whether these cause good or bad. Also, when Summoned, "Numbers" have a special form that they first appear as, then they transform into their artwork. When a "Number" is defeated, they are absorbed into Astral, and can be used by any duelist whom Astral is currently with. Each "Number" contains a piece of Astral's memory, which he recovers each time he absorbs one. They are also known to manipulate their user into summoning them as soon as possible, sometimes to the point of cheating as seen with Rikuo and Kaio. Numbers also manipulate their users into protecting them at any cost, as seen when "Number 83: Galaxy Queen" made Fuya Okudaira believe that she was his mother. Thus, he equipped her with "Cursed Seal of Dead Max" to protect her from being destroyed by battle, and changed the attack target to his "D.D. ESPer Star Robin" via "Star Robin is Forever!", causing him to lose the Duel. A person possessed by a "Number" easily becomes addicted to their power and desires to obtain more "Numbers". It is, however, possible for some people to resist this effect, at least temporarily, as Tetsuo Takeda managed to do when he used "Number 39: Utopia" to save Yuma from "Number 96: Black Mist". Interestingly, whenever a "Number" is Xyz Summoned, they initially appear as a strange object, what is possibly a sealed form, until they transform into the actual monster and gain their Number on their bodies. Members Each "Number" monster has its respective number appearing on a part of its body. 23 out of 100 numbers are shown here; 15 by name. 1 Chaos Number is also known. Original Chaos Numbers Trivia * If all monsters in this archetype are shown during Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, then this archetype will be the largest archetype in the entire game, even topping such large archetypes such as "Blackwings", "Six Samurais", and "HEROes". * In the anime, their card texts are in a strange language that nobody except Astral, Kaito and those possessed by "Numbers" can read. * When a "Number" monster is Summoned or taken by control, the number of the card appears somewhere on the card holder's body. Only Yuma and Kaito are excluded from this phenomenon. These numbers are written in the form of curved lines and a dot. *In the anime, "Numbers" use a different style of Xyz Summon than regular Xyz Monsters. Regular Xyz Summons use a red colored spiral portal, but "Numbers" use a galaxy style portal. * In the anime, they have something to do with the large structure made up of gears inside The Emperor's Key as seen when Astral presents the "Number 17" and "83" before their corresponding numbers printed on gears inside it which glow making all the gears in the structure turn. * Xyz Monsters are said to come from an another dimension just like Astral, this probably explains why "Numbers" are Xyz Monsters. Xyz Monsters are also said to be made of anti-matter. * "Numbers" seem to be blank cards that take the form of what whoever finds them desires the most and design themselves to fit their original owner's Decks. Once they are designed, they keep that form forever. * In the anime, the effect stating that "Numbers" can only be destroyed by another "Number" is a monster effect. It can be negated. Also, a monster who is treated as a "Number" can destroy them. This means they are not invincible. * "Utopia" is the only "Number" monster at the moment which has a "Chaos" version - "Utopia Ray" with the same number in its name. * Some Numbers are shown to be sentient and capable of communication. Two examples are Number 83: Galaxy Queen, and Number 96: Black Mist. * number 17: leviathan dragon may also to speak, right before ryoga summoned him he heard a voice speaking to him but it was never heard again. References Category:Archetypes Category:Families